Rising Again
by SlayerFreakDivinity
Summary: The title says it all: Pitch is back.
1. Chapter 1: He Rises

Chapter 1: He Rises

In the warren, there were egg statues and beautiful rivers of egg dye, plants growing like a building in construction. It was a very nice place, best for him though. He had lived here for all of his life, in the Pooka land where they made Easter. He was the last, however, in this land. His only friends were the eggs, but not if they could talk or anything. They just walked around in the warren, through the tunnels to make it to towns and cities on Easter Day. He had enjoyed being the guardians of hope, for it was what he was made to do. Hope, he says, lives in Easter. Without Easter, there would be no hope.

Yes, he loved Easter. It was more important than Christmas, he believed. There was hope in Easter, but not in Christmas. What was there about Christmas? Nothing, but North had always said that there was wonder in it, but maybe he just said that because he was the guardian of wonder. Who knew, but that wasn't going to stop him from making easter eggs for Easter. He knew all the others, and what they protected, but, none of them were as important as hope and Easter. Yes, it was true. Most of the job he did was just color the eggs and deliver them to the homes of children. But, the rest were up to the eggs.

Only a few months ago, had his eggs been smashed from Pitch Black, the boogeyman, a man that lived in the shadows of the deepest forest in the world. He had been quite disappointed in this, for then he had been not visible to the children and he suffered from not being seen for a while. Though, he had to thank Jessie, a young boy who still believed in him from the start. His entire life had he believed in Easter and the Easter Bunny. He owed the child, but how? Go to him first on Easter Day? No. Maybe save his life if he was in threat? Yes, that would do.

He had helped the Guardians rise against the Nightmare King, and he had won, followed by Jack Frost, the guardian of "fun". How stupid! Fun, how important was that? Didn't children have fun on Chrstimas, and Easter? But, he didn't realize what they would do in the middle of the year, waiting for those two holidays to finally come. But, that didn't matter.

In his home, thinking of all these things, was E. Aster Bunnymund. He was a warrior rabbit, known as Pooka. He was the last of his kind, after being raided and his home crushed. He had to make easter eggs all by himself, and that was a lonly job to take care of. He had not seen many of the Guardians in a while, and he knew it would be good to pay a visit. So, he scrambled to his feet and he stomped lightly with his foot. A large opening in the ground had appeared, and he stepped inside. He landed with a slight plop on the floor, before he started bouncing wall to wall, making way for the North Pole.

He could make it anywhere he wanted in a matter of seconds, and it was a nice power, indeed. Bunny, short for Bunnymund, which was short for E. Aster Bunnymund, crept out of the hole. It was like a winter chill had errupted in his spine, for a deep, bone-splitting twist was sent up his spine. "Brr, that's cold," he muttered as he saw the house, the toyshop, in the distance. He sprinted for it, and was mutters words of cold signs under his breath. Soon, he was at the door.

He snuck inside, seeing yetis and elves. Yet, the yetis did all the work in the toyshop. The elves played around and made fools of themselves. He saw no sign of North, best to be in his office. He bounded inside, his boomerangs on his back, and his gernades on a strap on his chest. He saw the door to the office, and he pounced for it. Knocking on it slightly, the door creeeeeecckkk open. North was at his desk, making a ice toy.

"Um . . . Hello there, mate," said Bunny, with a smile. North shot around, startled and rather stunned. The ice toy he was making was a airplane, and there was a track for it, and a launch station. The plane was flying around, and in the plane were small people that had their arms waving out of it. It landed on the launch pad, and that's when North spoke.

"What're you doing here?" asked North, with a snort. "Paying a visit isn't normal, if that's what you were about to say." Bunny shrugged. Yes, he came just to visit. What was wrong with that. But, he needed a excuse. And, the light shimmered in his head. He had the best excuse possible.

"I wanted to know how Jack was doing. Crickey, he better'd be okay. Is 'e, mate?" Bunny questioned, with a bit of hiss in his voice. Jack, after the battle and after the frozen lake party, decided to stay with North for a while so he could think about things. About what, was what he wonder.

"He's fine." North's respond was easy, and it wasn't very good, just for Bunny to be honest. More thoughs filled his mind, and he might of well share them with North.

"Where is 'e?"

"Outside on the platform."

"Oh," Bunny replied, dully. He turned to leave. Then, he saw the moon, sparkling down on the floor. There was signs. Racing over to them, he shouted for North to come. North shot out of his office, and he looked at Bunny. Bunnymund pointed to the sign. What did it mean, he understood. Dread and some horror filled his mind. Pitch would rise, yes, the would. Then the last thought occured to him before he fainted on the floor.

_Pitch will be here, and when he comes, he will be too strong._


	2. Chapter 2: In The Shadows

Chapter 2: In The Shadows

Unlike the land of the Pooka warrior, there was a land where there was no light, and no green. Just shadows. It wasn't the nicest place, put perhaps the worst. There were cages, all filled with remaining fairies from the Tooth Fairy Palace. They all shimmered and squeaked, twitched and struggled. It wasn't a good home in there. In the dark, there was a man. He had dark, black hair that curved to the back of his head. He was tall, and skinney. He had yellow cat-like eyes with sharp, dagger-like teeth. It wasn't a gorgeous face to see, in a dark alley.

The man stood there, his eyes sharp like pointed stones. He turned his eyes, not his head, to some fairies in a cage. They were small, and they had pointed beaks like hummingbirds. They were the people that collected the teeth. Not the Tooth Fairy. Yet, she had missed going to see the childrens' teeth and taking off with it. Not of the man's interest.

The man stared into the cold, shadowy place before he snorted with displease. He turned away from the blackness and he made his way for the city. Like Bunnymund, he had a power to make him travel great, gargantuan distances in seconds. But, this was not underground tunnels. This power was the shadows. He disappeared, and he was in the town soon enough. With a sigh, he tumbled down some fallen bricks and he looked to see a apartment. It was large, with great shingles and some painted red walls.

_What a place to start at, _thought the man as he walked into the main doors. It was night out, so there would be no one awake. He saw an elevator and stairs. He took the stairs. He clambered up through each step, before he was on the third floor. It was high up, but he wasn't scared of the drop. He saw many rooms in the hallway, and he turned to see a room that said "108". He opened the door, to see a small room. There was a kitchen, two beds, a bathroom, and a laundry room. He approached the small room, with caution.

_What is this blasted place? Not that dark, and it's night outside. Is there any dear soul that is having a dream here? I must go and seek the answer. My mind will not tell me without effort, _and the man strolled in the house. On one bed, there was an adult and another adult. On the next bed, there was a girl. She was about twenty-seven, maybe twenty-eight. He turned and then stepped on a cat's tail. _Oops._

The cat let out a bewildered shout and when hissing across the room. The girl in the bed, jumped up, and she looked right through the man. But then, he shot around and she went to sleep, deep in a nightmare. He was soon seeing what she saw, and he was smiling with greed.

_There were calls of horror, blood and gunshots. The man turned to see what was happening. Was this what they called war? He saw the girl, next to a larger woman. _Must be her mother, _he thought with a snort. Watching what happened, the woman turned around, fired her so-called gun and then, with a pistol-like shreed split the air, and the woman was on the floor. Blood was leaking out of her shoulder, and the young girl clutched her mother, sobbing and crying. Men in the distance had put her on a bed and carried it away. The young girl, was shouting and crying, and the dream faded from view. The last thing the man saw was the heartbeat of the woman, and he knew now that the woman who was shot had been killed, and she was no longer guarding the young girl from the dangers._

The man stared, his face dropping. Then, he let out a smile, that streched from ear-to-ear. He glared down at the girl, who was know wide awake. She was on the floor, gasping in horror. The man stared at the girl, unimpressed. Turning away, as if unseen, was startled when a voice was shouting behind him. "Who are you?" asked the girl. He stopped, slowly like a stopping train. He turned around, seeing the girl.

Um . . ." He had no idea on what to say. "The Boogeyman." The girl, on the floor, lifted her eyebrow. That didn't amuse the boogeyman. He had a face only a mother could love, not even.

"I doubt it. I bet you are a man in a costume."

This angered the boogeyman. "How in the world do you not know me! I am Pitch, Pitch Black, the boogeyman! I made you dream that dream, I crushed your soul!" shouted the boogeyman, known as Pitch Black. The girl, seemed more convinced.

"Okay, well, nice to meet you. I am Laila, the girl. I am twenty-seven years old," she said as she stuck out a hand to shake. He declined the offer. She took back her fist, and she got off the floor. "Did you step on Crumsums?"

"Crumsums? What in the world is crumsums?" he asked.

"My cat."

He was blank. He let out a snarl, showing his teeth to her. She lifted her eyebrow, again. He closed his mouth, snorting. He turned, seeing the car hissing and spitting around on the floor, with a puffy tail.

"Hey," said Laila, with red cheeks. _Is she blushing? _thought Pitch, staring at her. "You're alright in my book." He was pale. Already, but even more now.

"What's that mean?" snapped Pitch Black, his teeth feeling like they were twisting into knots.

"It means I like you, it means we're friends," she explained to him. He didn't thank her. Like him? The boogeyman being liked? What a childish dream, liking the boogeyman. He looked on into her eyes. Was she fixed into a trance? She looked dazed. "You're kinda . . . cute."

"Oh, how _touching. _Couldn't of _worsened _it better myself!" he snarled, before grabbing her neck. She wrapped her arms around him. She squinted forward, her breath hot on his face. "Ek!"

She coiled her hands around his neck, shoving him forward. Oh, the torture! Being believed in and getting loved! Ek, it was miserable. She led her hands to the back of his neck, grinning. He frowned, perhaps the biggest frown he had ever made in his life! She lifted her body close to his, laughing and chuckling. That was it! He shoved her forward, and she bounced on the bed.

"Nasty little creature you are!" he schreeched. She was startled. "Disgusting, immature, unbelievable!"

"But, didn't you like it?"

"_No._"

She lept forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was chest-to-chest with him, and she rubbed his neck, churring. He pushed her back on the bed. Getting back up, she went for the kill. She grabbed his head, and she lead her lips to him. She was soon locked in his lips. He let out a bewildering call, before he slammed her into the wall, and he was gone.


End file.
